itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumpman84 (character)
(THE FOLLOWING CHARACTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN OUT OF CONTINUITY. THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION.) "So wait a minute. You mean I have to say something witty and thought provoking that'll be coined as my catchphrase for the rest of my life? How am I supposed to do that?!" Jumpman84 (goes by J84 or Jump for short) is such a character! Er, I mean... he's the avatar character for Jumpman84. Which basically means it's Jumpman84 as himself. Talk about confusing! Fortunately, the user has adopted the name Author J84 for when the two are in the same room. For the most part, J84 is a pathetic loser who got really, really lucky once and has stayed in the game ever since. How? Well, allow me to explain.... History Early Life Jumpman84 was born in 1988 in Phoenix, Arizona. In fact, since J84 is himself, the life stories closely parallel each other. In fact, his original name was Josh. But he was irritated that everyone had seemingly given their kid the same name so he started going by Jumpman84. There isn't much to say about his life, save for one incident. One day during the seventh grade, a time of disarray for him, he was outside of the gym because he didn’t bring in the permission slip for Sex Ed., which has no point to it and is really stupid. Anyway, he noticed some kids being mean to a tree and it bothered him somehow. He went up and politely asked them to stop bothering the tree, but a boy just laughed and pushed him down. J84 lost it and began throwing rocks at the kids. He got suspended for two days, but he discovered an inner rage inside him. He could explode for the tiniest things and found himself really strong when in a rage. Other than some random mumblings about some girl named Alison, J84 hardly speaks about his past. However, J84's life would soon take a completely different turn: one which would change his life forever... A Coincidental Meeting In December of the year 2001, Jumpman84 traveled to New York to try and purchase a copy of Super Smash Bros. Melee for $10. It was, of course, a sham. Homer Simpson (don't ask) had lured him there to make him the fall guy for a crime. A cop tried to arrest him, but Jump gave him the slip. Through a strange course of events, he found himself hiding in a closet inside an orphanage where he was about to witness a cruel woman about to kill an innocent little girl. Something came over him and before he realized what he was doing, he saved the girl, paid an adoption fee, and went back home. The girl’s name was Rini and for some strange reason, she found herself in that orphanage after her home had been destroyed due to some time paradox thingie. J84, though obviously bewildered, swore to take care of her, and from then on, he was like a father to her. And even though he loved Rini and she loved him, he came to realize that she was his only reason for living. And he was sad that he couldn’t help her out. He never had friends so he hung out with Rini all the time. But he soon would come to realize the risks of being with her... The Horrible Night; a Plumber Saves One night, Jump and Rini were walking home from the park when a band of cold-blooded sickos attacked them, knocking Rini unconscious. J84 tried his best to stop them, but he was beaten up badly and the gang leader had picked up Rini and started doing sick things to her. J84 snapped and in his rage, attacked the gang… and killed them. Afterwards, he saw the blood on his hands and freaked. He had KILLED them. Sure they deserved it, but he was a murderer. What if he killed innocent people while enraged? What if he killed Rini? He decided then that Rini was better off without him and ran off, leaving the girl behind. Back at his house, he wept and wept and finally decided to take his own life. However, he heard a knock on the door and was surprised to find Nintendo’s own Mario holding Rini in his hands. Mario was able to prevent J84 from killing himself and Mario became his first true friend. For the next few years, Rini and J84 helped each other go through life one day at a time. Mario also visited from time to time in between projects. However, all Jump would do is stay inside and play video games, the slacker. His two pals would play with him at first, but after a while, they would start leaving every day to go do who knows what. One night, Rini and Mario didn’t return and J84 started to get worried. But before he could go looking for them, he was attacked from behind and he lost consciousness. The War of Two Chickens Jumpman84 woke up to find himself in the gymnasium of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School in Piqua, Ohio. How exactly he got there is a mystery, but his kidnapper introduced himself as Chaos Chicken and explained that Jump is, more or less, bait. Rini and Mario had been helping his brother Bob in a war between the two that’d been going on for years. And just as Chaos hoped, the three fought their way into the gym to free J84, but he was waiting for them and he launched a sneak attack. As the four fought each other, Jump was freed by two young boys who had heard the commotion. Telling him that they’ll bring help, the boys ran right out while snapping their fingers for some reason. J84 leaped into the brawl to help any way he could, but he was overpowered by Chaos and knocked straight into an odd looking copy machine. *SMASH* He broke the machine and was briefly electrocuted before falling unconscious. He woke up a few days later in a hospital in Phoenix, Arizona with Rini and Bob by his side and Mario in the next bed over. From what the two told him, he was apparently taken there by a large bald man in his underwear who had extra strength super powers. They then told him that the copy machine he crashed into was actually a Photo-Atomic Trans-Somgobulating Yectofantriplutoniczanziptomiser (or PATSY for short), a machine that can bring images to life, and that because of the electrocution, he now has the same powers. Of course, Jump laughed their story off as being utterly ridiculous... until he discovered he really DID have that power now! And he soon realized that he's been in two fights and lost badly. If he wanted to protect Rini, there couldn't be a third time. After getting out of the hospital, he received physical training from the other three and eventually became decent in combat. The Bloopers Business, More Friends, and a Blue Moon Bar After completing his training, Jumpman84 found a passion for writing. This would lead Mario to suggest that he come work in the SSBM Bloopers business. With the addition of Pac-Man to the crew and with some help from VirtualEden, the three new members found themselves making new friends, including Derek Barona and JJ48, and going on adventures, their first one featuring an airplane being hit by an asteroid. It was here that he first met his arch-nemesis, the Nintendo Executive. After they saved the world, the adventure was chronicled in the first part of the HISTORY OF MARIO series. It became a commercial success and the head of the Super Smash Brothers Association, Eagle, made the trio honorary Smashers. They would continue starring in Bloopers and would soon discover Pac-Man's alter ego, Pac-imir. A few months later, Jump received word that Derek was holding a contest for hijacking his ship. He went in to say hi and headed over to the Blue Moon Bar with his two friends. Unfortunately, thanks to NE, Rini turned into Wicked Lady and trashed the whole place before leaving. Jump ran out to stop her, but she was intercepted by both Derek and Link, who were able to reverse the process, much to J84's relief. But his troubles weren't over. Thanks to Pac-Man's insensitivity, he got in trouble with a certain female who goes by the name of Shina Gado. This led to J84, Rini, and even NE to meet both her and KD Rio. The group immediately hit it off and eventually the two would become very close friends to Jump. In fact, with Shina's help, J84 and Pac-imir would come to meet Zenon and NE started becoming friendly to everyone, much to his dismay. The Games Are Afoot Throughout the months, Jumpman84 would eventually meet (and befriend) more of KD's pals, including Mikey Lenetia, Smash Master, John Verideo, AP Zero, and Metalkirby. And when the Sierra Mist Guy first wandered into the Crap-e-mart, it led to Jump asking him to join his group. Then in Washington D.C., he met Zach Rich while he was still working for the government. He was suspicious of the self-proclaimed lord’s actions, but after a while he started to trust Zach and the two would become good friends. He started devoting more time to the various contests the others would start and made the SSBA his base of operations with Eagle’s approval, though he still found time to write Bloopers. KD and Zach would also invest time in the business, and so Jump saw them on an almost daily basis. When KD opened the doors to his estate for the first time, Jumpman84 and his friends participated with a passion. Thanks to Zach, he was shrunk and eaten by Stitch, but Queen Beryl was able to restore things to normal. Not wanting to do her any favors, the two fled and disguised themselves. Then Jump’s worst fears were realized: Wicked Lady was back and in the estate. He ran inside to find her and met up with NE, who was trying to change his ways. The two found Shina and she transported them to the island where the fight was taking place. Thanks to NE, WL was defeated and the day was saved. But he received another shock: Rini had a boyfriend, a young Jew named Kyle Broflovski. An Alter Ego? Throughout APZ's Road Trip, Jumpman84 thought back on his past love while he was trying to deal with Rini’s romance. Images of a man (not a parrot) named Iago started appearing to him, feeding his jealousy and making him insane. Eventually, Iago revealed that he was J84’s evil self and took control of his body, transforming into the guy. Fortunately, ELLY was able to kill him (and J84 with him) before he could do serious harm. After being brought back to life, Jump realized he should be more accepting of Kyle and so invited him into the fold. However, this new friendship came at a cost... during the fiasco, his friend Zach had died, not to be seen again for months... Losing the Mansion Sometime after APZ's Road Trip, Jumpman84 bumped into Mr. Boddy, the rich billionaire from Clue. After some discussion between the two, Jump convinced the rich man to let him and his buddies host a contest in his mansion. It never really took off, though a few people participated. However, an extremely lucky man won the mansion from Boddy in a card game and fled with the deed. Boddy confronted J84 about the situation... and he turned and ran the heck away, leaving the failure of his contest behind. Knocking on Death’s Door Sometime later, KD once again opened the doors to his Estate. Jumpman84 and his buddies were ready for good times. But they got caught up in the hunt for Chaos Emeralds, which Jump didn’t get any of. At this time, he bumped into Zach again, discovering not only that he was alive, but had amnesia. He also met his two new friends, Sky and Wario. Though he tried to help Zach get his memories back (including trying to contact Sarah, whose cell number was mysteriously disconnected), Zach quickly grew uninterested in the search. Though Jump was discouraged, he respected the fact Zach wanted to start anew and decided to be his friend all over again. After Jump drank too many Dr. Peppers in a contest, he passed out and had a dream about a prophecy. Convinced that it was real, he went to inform KD of the situation, but inadvertently pissed Mikey off in the process. Taking the side of the mage in this matter, KD kicked him out and J84 was left depressed about the situation. After Derek smashed the Master Emerald, J84 refused to have anything to do with the affair. Iago reemerged and requested Jump’s body to use for shard hunting, which he agreed to. After this, Jump returned to the SSBA to think. After some soul searching, he realized that he had to get involved after all. After the 14 members of the Evilverse broke free, Evil Bronzeemblem placed a curse on Jump, stating he would die at the end of the contest, and then blew up the SSBA. While searching the wreckage, he was approached by Ted and “Danelle” (really Sarah Wohk, also not remembering her past). The three found Rini with Evil Zach, who had the original Zach’s memories. The five of them forged an alliance for getting Master Emerald shards. The group soon met up with Team WSZ and the alliance grew bigger. Then Smash Master, in an uncool move, challenged Jump for his shard. Even though he was against impossible odds, he agreed to the challenge. He prepared himself for inevitable doom... but then Zach and Relm showed up to help, with Zach putting his shard on the line, Relm coaching Jump on his paper technique, and then Gunstar Green as referee letting them level the playing field. J84 and Zach prevailed against SM, and for a while, Jumpman84 believed that there was still hope for all of them. But then the Estate Incident happened. Jump was there when it went down, though only Mario knows how involved he was in it. Shortly after this and the Blasphemy Saga, Jumpman84 died from the curse. Jump’s Rebirth and Eclipse Island Jumpman84 was reborn on August 4th, 2010 during the events taking place on Eclipse Island. His soul was abducted by the Ecotizer and placed into a new body. At first, he had no memories of who he was and believed that he was Leapboy88. However, after witnessing the efforts of The Coalition Force, he regained some of his memories, recognizing that he was indeed Jumpman84. As of this moment, he is waiting for his clothes to dry. Where he goes from here is currently unknown... Appearance Jumpman84 is currently twenty-two years old and has an average loser build. What’s a loser build? Well, if you knew, then you’d be a loser, so be happy you don’t. He’s been known to wear T-shirts and shorts or pants. Although he wears a variety of different colors, he prefers orange. He’s hardly fit, but he’s in decent enough shape. His hair and eyes are both colored brown and he wears blue eyeglasses for his vision. Character and Personality He has none. Kidding, kidding. He’s a generally optimistic person with a bit of a temper. Having a good sense of humor, he doesn’t mind it much when others put him down. But just try to insult his friends and he'll get defensive REALLY quick. He's the kind of person who will put his happiness (and sometimes his life) on the line for his friends, even if it's completely unnecessary. Some have speculated that instead of Jump having good intentions, he has suicidal tendencies and have suggested that he get some help. He, of course, responds in kind... by doing absolutely nothing. Jump enjoys reading, writing, and arithmetic. He also has a passion for playing video games, which is good if you're going to work with video game characters. He also enjoys eating chips, pizza, wings, and drinking soda (Dr. Pepper being his favorite). For the most part, he may seem lazy, but he always has something going on in his head. Fighting Style Jump may not be as great a fighter, he's very quick witted and, in some cases, uses extremely unorthodox methods, like when he pulled a Leeroy Jenkins on a bunch of Cyber Shinas. Anyway you look at it, fighting J84 is hardly predictable unless you know him very well. Thanks to his involvement in the contests, he has, over time, developed incredible endurance. This can be used to run for dear life for an indefinite time, such as when Relm took control of the Egg Walker, or to take a hell of a beating and still live, as shown throughout his life. Heck, you'd have to get seriously brutal to kill him and even then, he manages to come back to life almost immediately. In a few cases, someone intervened to bring him back (such as Mikey or the Ecotizer), but most of the time, he'll just revive on his own. It's as if he had Smasher's Law... only he's not a Smasher. Very curious... Abilities Paper Summoning Jumpman84's trademark ability. Inherited from the PATSY 2000, it allows him to draw an object on a piece of paper and, while touching the paper, shout “PAPER SUMMONING!” to bring the object to “life”. At first, Jump could only make stick figures, but once his drawing improved, he was able to summon other objects, such as swords, boxes, and whole rooms. He seems especially fond of bricks and cinder blocks, which he sends flying at people's heads in combat. Paper Summoning Extreme An upgrade to Paper Summoning taught to him by Relm Arrowny. Just before he was to face Smash Master in a fight for a shard, she appeared in his corner. Having the amazing ability to bring portraits to life, she successfully coached him on drawing a person and focusing his energy to summon the person (Rini in this case). Unlike the Paper Summoned objects, the original drawing returns to the paper after being used, much like Relm's portraits. This allows J84 to reuse them at a later date. However, Jump can only have one type of Paper Summoned person out at a time, though he can have multiple copies of the one person out. Jump has thus far only used it that one time. However, upon looking through his things after his death, a prototype drawing of Relm was found next to the Rini drawings, implying that he was going to build up an artillery... Sketch An offshoot of Paper Summoning. During the History of Mario, Derek had died and Jump was left holding his bokuto. To allow Rini to keep going, he used Derek's Kurokage Slash in desperation and successfully pulled it off, though he died in the process. After some research, Jump discovered that it wasn't a fluke: he had a knack for mimicking attacks, so long as he had witnessed it beforehand and had the materials on hand. Finding that a tad bit complicated, he seemed ready to give up the ghost. But one day, on his way to KD's estate, he took the wrong turn at Albuquerque and bumped into a wild Smeargle. After giving it the last of his food, the grateful Pokemon repaid the favor by showing off its signature move, Sketch. Intrigued, Jump asked if there was any way for him to learn the move. The Painter Pokemon pondered this for a moment, then took Jump to the Artisan Cave, its home. With the help of the Smeargles there, J84 mastered the move in a month and has used it on various occasions. Jump's version functions like a Paper Summoning for attacks. 84 Blast J84's other specialty move and one of his strongest attacks. Back when he was first learning to fight, Bob Chicken tried to teach him how to store up energy inside him for an elemental attack, but he couldn't get the hang of it. Ever since, he had kept trying, but couldn't figure out how to implement it. Then one day, while acting as a Rival in an adventure with his group and KD's group, he finally figured it out,leading to him creating the 84 Blast. How the move works is when J84's HP is exactly 84, he can unleash an orange blast of energy from his body, causing 84 damage to his opponent. Due to the nature of the move, it can usually only be used once per battle, but it causes enough damage to level the playing field. Dog Transformation During the Blasphemy saga, Jumpman84 touched a cursed ladder and was transformed into a dog. The curse was reversed and he returned to normal. However, there was still some leftover residue which caused Jump to change into a dog at the most inopportune times. Realizing it wasn't going away, J84 accepted it and took full advantage of the opportunity. As a dog, he can bite people. Also, he's smaller in this form and his sense of smell is heightened. He can communicate in dog form, but the only people who can understand him are robots and Smashers. On the other side, dog instinct is pretty powerful and he can be overwhelmed by the urge to play and eat Kibbles. Weapons The only weapon Jumpman84 brings into combat, other than himself, is his pen. However, he has become proficient with a lot of weapons due to his abilities, including hammers, swords, and bats. In addition, his pen is mightier than a sword (hardy har har). Seriously, he has been known to sometimes jab someone with it or throw them at people. Character Relationships (First Life) Friends and Allies *Rini (adopted daughter) *Mario *Pac-Man/Pac-imir *Zenon *Sierra Mist Guy *Nintendo Executive *KD Rio *Shina Gado *Link *Mikey Lenetia *Relm Arrowny *Derek Zerus Barona *John Verideo *Zach Rich *Chef Wario *Sky Folgon *Eagle Acquaintances *Agent Johnson *Marth *Lucca Barona *Professor Washu Hakubi *Ted Islander *Princess Peach Toadstool *Smash Master *Talim *Team SSBM **Roy **Fox McCloud **Samus Aran *Sonic the Hedgehog *Metalkirby *AP Zero *Mad Steve *VirtualEden *Solid Snake *Mega Man Enemies *Nintendo Executive *Queen Beryl *Tom Riddle *Eric Cartman *Wicked Lady *Ganondorf Dragmire *Cerebral Assassin *Munchlax (don't ask) Character Relationships (Second Life) Unknown... Category:Avatar Characters Category:Characters